The Broken Book
by d-wanderer
Summary: this book tryed to take over eds mind


This is the story of the broken book:

As Ed and Al where on their way, they stayed at an inn. As the night went on Ed was dreaming about the good times in their childhood, how him and Al played together. Than suddenly the dream turned into a nightmare, as the nightmare went on he saw his mom die right in front of him, he saw al's body fall into a deep hole, he saw his arm and leg being ripped into shreds, and he saw a guy pointing to the book on the ground while he was on the ground crying on his knee. He woke up breathing deeply as he finds a book under the pillow, he looked at it and tried to read it but whenever he opened this book his nightmare came back to him. He put the book on the table and went back to sleep, when he was sleeping the book glowed. The next morning Ed read the book again there was a voice telling him to look deep into its pages and read the spell, so Ed looked deep into the pages but didn't read the spell, instead he stared at it with a fright in his eyes, Al looked at ed and said "Ed what's wrong". But Ed was trying to speak and nothing but a gasp of breath came out. Al came up to him and yelled "Ed what's the matter"? He yelled even louder "Ed what's the matter with you"? Al closed the book and shook Ed "What's the matter"? Ed pointed to the book and said in a low voice "Al there is a voice in there trying to trick me into reading the spell". Al looked at him like he was an idiot and Ed said to him "Al don't go near that book it will try to trick you into reading it". After a hard night Ed and Al went into the market place and showed the book to the guy standing behind the counter. The guy stared at the book and pointed at it with anger in his eyes and said "that cursed book took my daughter" "my poor defenseless daughter" and stared to cry. That night when Ed was sleeping the book called his name and Ed went by it and opened it. As he opened the book it started to glow and Ed got sucked into the book. He was asleep and when he awoke he saw a girl, the girl said, "hi my name is Suki what's yours"? Ed looked at her and said, "My name is Ed and where are we"? As Suki helped him stand up she said, "I think we are in the broken book". As Ed was looking around he said, "What's the broken book"? "It's the book that we are in right now this book must have put you in one of its spells and you got sucked in by opening it three times". "Suki we must get out of here NOW"! "Ed we might never get out but if we do we might be in the middle of a fight". "I am willing to take that chance," said Ed "now how do we get out of here"? "Well we can do the spell or go to that castle in the sky," said Suki. Ed said willingly "lets go, I can do some alchemy to get us out of here". : Meanwhile at the inn: Al was looking desperately for Ed "Ed, Ed where are you, ED"! Al sees the shopkeeper and tells him that his brother wasn't at the inn and I can't find him anywhere. Back at the inn the innkeeper takes the book. : Back in the book: there at the door of the castle and they open it and turns toward Suki and says, "Suki wherever we end up I will protect you". They end up right in front of the innkeeper and the innkeeper says while holding suki "read the spell (throws the book to Ed) or the girl gets poisoned". Ed stared at the book and his nightmare came back again. NO I wont as he's on his knees crying, "I wont, I wont". The guy comes up to him and starts choking him. As Ed got madder and madder he changed his arm into a knife and knocks him down on the ground. As he put the knife to the innkeeper's stomach he realized something and said "YOU PUT THAT BROKEN BOOK UNDER MY PILLOW, YOU TRIED TO CONTROL ME WITH THAT BOOK AND YOUR TRICKING ME INTO MAKING YOU STRONGER"! as he kills the innkeeper, the innkeeper eyes glowed blue and controlled Suki. As Suki tryed to kill Ed, Ed saw Al and they both used alchemy to suck the evil spirit right out of her. Ed destroyed the book and went on his way with Al and Suki was reunited with her dad. Ed saw the books ruins as he left and blew them in the wind.

Hoped you liked my story I will be making more


End file.
